Hurricane Season
by I'mwiththevampires08
Summary: What happens when the Cullen family decides to go visit Texas and end up stuck in a hotel room for hours because of a hurricane? Drama and comedy ensues. Authored with Whynotjasper. Rated M for a reason folks!
1. Stuck

**Ok guys. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction and I have paired up with my sister, whynotjasper. She's got a funny story out now so go check it out. **

**We got this idea because we were both stuck in my house while Hurricane Dolly wreaked havoc in our cities. We got all the essentials to survive and while stuck indoors, she came up with this idea. She wrote half and then I wrote the other half and ran with it. Please review and tell me what you think. The other chapter should come out today!**

**Thanks guys! Review please!**

* * *

"Wow, you really are a danger magnet", Emmett stood by a window eyeing the outside through the blinds.

"I would hardly call a category 2 hurricane danger." Edward walked behind Bella and put his arms around her.

"It is to all the humans out there bearing the storm," Emmett replied smugly.

"I'm really sorry everyone" Bella mumbled.

"Don't be sorry Bella," Carlisle chastised kindly. "You didn't know a hurricane was going to come to Texas."

All eyes turned to Alice. "What, do you honestly want me to keep track of the decisions of Hurricanes too?"

"Well, you should've seen this coming," Emmett laughed. Alice huffed and walked to the other side of the small hotel room.

"When is Esme coming back?" Rosalie said. She had just finished painting her nails in the corner.

"She should step in, in just a couple of seconds," Edward spoke softly. He was sitting on the bed with Bella, his face in her hair. The door clicked open and Esme came in holding several bags.

"Well, I think that's it," she said looking at all the bags in her hands. "There were so many people there grabbing everything the store had."

"What did you bring for Bella to eat?" Carlisle asked looking at Bella. He knew he had to make her eat otherwise she would just stare at Edward all day.

"I grabbed what I could; I know we're supposed to bring things that you can't cook so I brought her water, juice, tuna, donuts, bread, muffins…" she started listing all the items she could get a hold of. She looked at Bella and asked, "Are you hungry dear?"

"No, not yet, but thanks so much Esme."

"What did you bring for us?" Alice made her way to the bags and started shuffling through them. She started calling out the items one by one. "A deck of cards, candles, Operation, Clue, Monopoly, play-doh, crayons, coloring books…Esme, what is all this?" Alice looked confused.

"It's for when the lights go out. I was told you needed things to occupy your time with."

Emmett walked over to Rosalie and put his arm around her waist. "I know of something that can occupy our time when the lights go out…" he suggested seductively.

"I second that motion" Jasper called from his side of the room.

"No, you don't," Edward called out.

Jasper sighed, "Of course not…"

Carlisle walked up to Esme and said, "You're so thoughtful dear. I'm sure the kids will put all of this to good use." He kissed the top of her head.

She looked at him and asked, "So, how is the weather looking like?"

"So far, it's still following the same path. I'd ask Alice if it will stay the same way, but seeing as she doesn't want to follow the decisions of hurricanes, I'll just stick to the news channels." He looked over at Alice and gave her a huge grin. She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out.

"We still have time to leave and go back home," Bella suggested. Carlisle held up his hands in protest. "No, you wanted to come to Texas, so here we are."

"But we're not seeing Texas. We're stuck in a very small hotel room." Jasper stared sullenly out the window.

The hotel room was actually not that small. It was an average sized room, like a Motel 6. It would be kind of small for 7 vampires and 1 human. But, Edward refused to take chances on endangering Bella and there was no room at any of the other fancier hotels in the area. So, they got stuck with what was left: one small hotel room.

"Well, I don't think I've ever been through a hurricane, so this is going to be an experience" Bella said. "I've never been through one either," Emmett chimed in. Everyone looked around the room; it was a first for everyone, except Jasper.

Alice turned the news up higher. The reporter had come to life about the torrential flooding and sporadic tornadoes involved with hurricanes.

"This isn't so bad," Jasper said, still staring out the window. "It's just raining."

Rosalie looked at everyone from the corner that she sat at in the room and said, "I believe the interesting things will happen within this room. How often do you think it happens when there are 7 vampires and 1 human stuck together for hours?" Everyone looked at each other nervously and cautiously. Yes, this should turn out to be quite interesting.

* * *

**How was it? Review and let me know. Thanks!**


	2. There are no secrets

**So, here is chapter 2. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Thanks for those guys who reviewed. I feel a little bit more confident in this story now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jasper walked over to the bags that Esme placed on the floor and grabbed the Monopoly game and some jars of play-doh. "Bella, do you want to play?" He looked at her and smiled.

"OOOOOOOOO, I do!!" Alice shrieked and jumped over to Jasper.

"NOOOOOO!!" Everyone yelled.

"Be nice!" Esme called from the corner of the room where she and Carlisle were reading their books. "Sorry Esme" they replied.

"O.k., here's the gist of it. We will play monopoly, but Alice and Edward are not allowed to play," Emmett said.

"What?!, Why not?!" Both Alice and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Oh come on guys! You know why! Alice can foresee the outcomes of her own moves and those of others and Edward's able to see the moves we make before we even make them," Rosalie said in one long breath.

"So, because of this, only Bella, Rose, Emmett and I will play." Jasper finished.

"Fine, I'll stand and just watch from your side," Alice said.

"Well, I guess I'll just watch from Bella's side too," replied Edward.

"I'm not playing, so I'll just sit by Em," said Rose.

So the game started and continued to play out. They had gotten more than halfway through the game when they heard Alice squeal. Then Edward groaned and hung his head. At this, Emmett threw his cards and his play money at the game board.

"Emmett?" Rose looked toward Emmett with concerned eyes.

"Awwww, come on guys!" Emmett yelled. "This is why we don't play with you!"

"What did we do?" Alice looked over at her brother innocently. Too innocently.

"It's not my fault, its Alice's," Edward replied to the thoughts running in Emmett's mind.

"Alice, you and Edward just told me that Jasper will win." Emmett replied frustrated.

"How so?"

"Well, you squealed like _you_ just won a great prize and Edward looks very irritated. Alice, you wouldn't squeal like that if I or Bella had won and Edward wouldn't have had that scowl on his face had Bella won. So the only logical conclusion is that Jasper will win." Emmett huffed.

"Yessssss!!" Jasper stood up and yelled doing a victory dance.

"Alice, Edward, is he right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sorry guys," Alice replied.

At that moment, Rosalie realized that Carlisle and Esme were no long in the room. "Hey guys, where did Carlisle and Esme go?"

"I don't know," Bella replied.

All of a sudden, Edward jumped up and ran a hand through his messy bronze colored hair, pacing up and down the small room. Jasper stopped moving in mid-victory dance and quickly walked over to the t.v. and turned it on louder, intently concentrating on the damage being reported on the news because of the hurricane. Alice was still sitting on her chair with a glazed look over her face.

"Ummm, guys? What's going on?" Bella asked, with a very confused look on her face.

Right after she finished talking, the bathroom door swung open and out stepped Carlisle and Esme. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at them. Esme quickly and guiltily walked over to the other side of the room and picked up a book. Carlisle walked over to Jasper and asked, "So, any new developments on this hurricane?"

Emmett broke the awkward silence by bursting out into laughter. "So that's why all of you were acting strange."

"I don't get it," Bella replied.

"Bella, while Carlisle and Esme were, ummm, having a private moment, our three freaky vampires could see, feel and hear what was happening," Rose explained.

"You see," Emmett continued, "When we couldn't find Carlisle and Esme, Edward started searching for them through his mind. I'm pretty sure he came up with a graphic picture that would put pornographic magazines to shame. Jasper was feeling out for them and when the emotion hit him, he turned to the t.v. and the devastation of the hurricane to counter-act those feelings. Alice probably saw this play by play in her vision. The only thing that Rose and I heard was them finishing up."

"I didn't hear anything," Bella said. "Not that I would've wanted too."

"Well, you wouldn't. Your human hearing wouldn't have been able to catch that over the wind and rain and the t.v. on," Alice explained.

"Oh, I suppose your right," Bella pondered. She was concentrating on what she had just learned about her new family when realization hit Bella and her eyes grew as big as saucers. "Edward, you can actually see the images in your head?!"

Edward started shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "Well, yeah, if the person thinks it, then I can see the image along with their thoughts."

Bella thought about this for a moment. Emmett and Rosalie looked right at her, both of them grinning like the Cheshire cat. Jasper and Alice were looking around the room nervously, both not looking at Bella or Edward. Edward hoped beyond hope that Bella wouldn't catch on and just drop the subject, but he also knew it was a vain hope. She was too smart and stubborn. And then, she said it.

"Soooo, what I'm understanding here is that you're pretty much able to see people in the act?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh. So, tell me if I'm wrong, but does that mean you've seen your entire family in the act _and_ naked?!" Bella looked at the love of her life, hoping the answer was no, but knew it was probably a yes.

"Well Bella, usually when people are having sex, they are naked. But I'm not sure someone as innocent as you would automatically know that." Emmett looked at her and smirked.

"But, if you recall Bella, Edward did tell you that the family kept no secrets, and unfortunately, that includes our private lives as well." Jasper spoke up looking right at her.

Bella's face was as red as a tomato. "None of you are embarrassed by this?" She wondered out loud.

Emmett grinned and said, "Why should I be embarrassed over something that the good man upstairs so greatly blessed me with?"

Rosalie was also grinning from ear to ear and said, "I'm really confidant in myself and in the way I look; I could honestly care less."

"It was really embarrassing at first," Alice giggled nervously.

"You have to understand Bella," Jasper said, "that we are over several decades old. You get kinda used to it."

"Yeah, think of it as Edward having the instruction manual and looking at it over and over again, but never getting any hands on experience." Rose said with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure that he already has a list of things that he'd like to do with you Bella. You can thank us later." Emmett winked.

"Emmett!" Edward growled at him. He still sat in his chair looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Actually, Edward did have a rather large list already made up in his mind, but there was no way in hell he'd own up to it.

"Don't worry Bella, your mind is safely hidden away from Edward." Alice said. And for that, Bella was eternally grateful.

Then, Emmett said the seven words that always made the family cringe. "I have a game we can play!"

**I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. I want to finish this short story before Breaking Dawn comes out because let's face it, nobody would be reading or writing fake stories when the real thing is out!**


	3. Let the games begin!

**This chapter was so much fun! I hope you guys like it. If it's not too much trouble, review if you can. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. **

**Oh, and before I forget again...I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward and I wouldn't be here...**

* * *

Then, Emmett said the seven words that always made the family cringe. "I have a game we can play! I got the idea just now. Since Edward here can't read Bella's mind, we'll play a game using that to our advantage."

"What do you mean Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we'll ask questions to each other and we have to answer with the truth. But we will write out our questions on paper while humming so that Edward can't hear our thoughts. Bella will be the one to read it out loud so it will be a surprise to everyone in the room. We each get to ask 2 questions anonymously to any 2 people we want. So, if you really want a question to be answered, now's the time to do it…or forever hold your peace."

"Excellent!" Alice yelled. Everyone looked around the room at each other. Nobody looked particularly bothered by this except for Edward and Bella. But then, what secrets did they have that they family didn't know about?

"Wait, what about Alice?" Edward asked.

"If you zoom ahead in time during this game Alice, there will be hell to pay." said Rosalie.

"I promise," said Alice as she crossed her dead heart.

So with that, everyone took 2 sheets of paper and the same color pen. They decided to imitate Bella's handwriting since that could easily be done and would help with the anonymity concept.

Jasper cleared his throat and held up a big bowl. "Everyone put your questions in here. Now Bella, you sit in the middle and we'll sit in front of you. Emmett, the rules please."

"Ok, there are only 2 rules to this game. One, you _have_ to answer the question asked of you and two, you must answer truthfully. You don't even want to know the consequences of breaking the rules." Emmett looked in the eyes of every single person to get his point across. Only a fool would attempt to try him.

Everyone took an unneeded nervous breath and looked at Bella to begin. The only thing you could hear was the sound of Bella's breathing, her heartbeat and the hurricane force winds howling outside their hotel room.

Slowly, she stuck her hand in the bowl and took out the first of twelve questions. "This first one is to Jasper." Bella read the first question to herself and curiosity filled her face. Every Cullen looked straight at her to continue.

"Have you ever used your gift to manipulate the emotions of your family for your pure enjoyment?" Every eye turned to Jasper for his answer. He was looking down at the floor twining his fingers together. Of all the questions to ask, someone in the group chose to ask him this. Curse them.

Jasper took a big breath and whispered, "yes."

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked. "Have you ever done that to me?"

Jasper looked up and faced his family. "I've done it to every single one of you. The only one I have a hard time with is Edward." Then he added, "Stupid mind-reading vampire."

Everyone was stunned; well, everyone with the exception of Edward.

Bella asked, "Even me?"

"Yes, even you Bella." Jasper replied.

"But why?"

"Well, what else is there to do with your time when you're over 100 years old?"

"Alice, did you know about this?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I had a feeling, but I never came right out and asked him. I didn't want to know." Alice said.

"Do you use it on Alice too Jasper?" Emmett asked.

Edward groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Only when we're alone together," Jasper replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, enough of this. Let's get back to the game guys." Rosalie motioned to Bella to get on with it.

Everyone visibly tensed as Bella took out the next question. "To Rosalie: Does it make you mad that Edward never fell head over heels for you?"

Of course, all eyes were on Rosalie. Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Well, Bella and Edward already know the answer to that so that means Alice, Jasper or Emmett asked the question. Which one of you was it?" All three looked innocently at her.

"Rose, that wasn't part of the rules; you have to answer and they don't have to tell you." Edward replied.

Rosalie glared at her brother Edward and said, "Fine. Yes, it still makes me mad that Edward never took an interest in me."

Emmett turned to Rose with hurt in his eyes and said, "You want my brother to love you like I do?"

"Don't be silly Em," she replied. "I'm just so used to people thinking I'm beautiful and Edward never did. It just makes me mad. And before anyone asks, yes, I'm vain enough that I do mind."

"Rosalie" Edward called while looking right into her eyes. "I never once said you weren't beautiful."

"What do you mean? Of course you did. All those year ago, you told Carlisle you weren't interested in me." Rose looked at him in confusion.

"Well, that's true, yes. I wasn't interested in a relationship with you, but not because I thought you were ugly, but because our personalities and our different characters didn't match. But I do think your beautiful Rosalie."

Rose had the biggest smile on her face and before anyone knew what was happening, she threw herself at Edward and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Edward."

"Alright Casanova, I believe you have your own girlfriend sitting next to you. You don't need mine too." Emmett joked.

Bella took Edward's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was times like this that her heart swelled with pride at Edward. He always knew just what to say.

After everyone settled down, Bella drew out another question. "This one's to me. It says, have you ever…" her voice trailed away as she read the rest of her question in silence. Her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head and her face turned the deepest shade of red anyone has ever seen on her yet. When she finally found her voice, she said, "I can't read this out loud! I won't read this out loud!"

Edward automatically reached for the paper when Bella shrieked, "NOOOO!!"

Everyone froze and stared at her. She looked nervous, scared and sick all at the same time. Alice slowly reached over to Bella and said, " Bella, honey, give it to me and I'll read it for you. That's right, let it go."

Alice took it from Bella and read it out loud: "To Bella: Have you ever pleased yourself to the thoughts of Edward?" Alice's eyes got big as she said, "Oooohhhhhh."

"How could you guys do that to me?! Do you understand how embarrassing this is?!" Bella yelled.

"It's alright Bella, you don't have to answer it." Edward replied, although his eyes glittered with the possibility of her answering it.

"No, no, no, she has to answer it," Jasper said. We all agreed to it.

"Bella," Alice gently called. "Just nod your head yes or no. You don't even have to open your mouth ok?"

Everyone stared at Bella waiting for her answer, but no one stared more intently than Edward. This was something he often wondered himself, but never dreamed he would ever find out.

Then ever so slowly, she closed her eyes and nodded her head up and down. It was quiet for a single heartbeat when Emmett yelled, "Way to go Bella! I knew you weren't a complete innocent angel. Didn't I tell you Edward?"

Rosalie smacked him upside the head for the rude comment.

Edward turned to her and said, "Really? When?"

"When you go hunting. It doesn't happen all the time, but sometimes I get so frustrated…your not mad are you?"

Edward leaned over and kissed her. "Of course not. I completely understand. Now, if you'll excuse me for one minute." Edward stood up and walked casually to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Bella asked, clearly worried.

"Oh, you just woke up Little Eddie, that's all," replied Jasper. "And I should know."

"Oh" Bella said. But there was a new glitter in her eyes.

Edward came back a minute later and casually sat down. Bella smiled at him timidly and then reached into the bowl for another question. "Ok, question 4 of 12 and this one's for Emmett…"

I'll have the next one out as soon as I can. I have a draft already, I just need to type it out.

**

* * *

****Love ya my fellow Twilighters!!**


	4. Changes, Lies and Clothing Oh My!

**AN: Hey guys! Here is chapter 4 of the story. I'm thinking about 3 more chapters and I should be done with it. I wanted to try to have this story finished by Friday, but that's not going to be possible. I'm going out of town tomorrow and that doesn't leave me with nearly enough time. So, I'll update again today (I hope) so that I can give you two chapters in place for tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight - the time of day when it is safest for vampires to come out...and also the title of the best selling book by Stephenie Meyer. Either way, I own neither.**

* * *

Edward came back a minute later and casually sat down. Bella smiled at him timidly and then reached into the bowl for another question. "Ok, question 4 of 12 and this one's for Emmett…Do you ever regret that Rosalie took you and had Carlisle change you?"

Everyone turned to stare at Emmett. Someone in the group decided to ask a very serious question and no one was planning on spilling who.

"Rosie?" Emmett turned to her.

"I didn't ask the question Em if that's what you're asking, but you do have to answer it." Rosalie looked at Emmett with worry shown clear in her eyes.

Emmett took both of Rosalie's hands into his own and looked straight into her topaz eyes. With all the sincerity that he could muster, he said, "Rose, there's not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful that you chose me. I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't change a thing. You mean everything to me…I love you."

The speech that Emmett gave was very sweet and tender; everyone stared in shock. But what was even more shocking was what happened next. Rosalie attacked Emmett's face with her lips, kissing every single part of him that she could. Emmett didn't move at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "This is even better than what you gave to Casanova over there."

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Can we _please_ continue the game?"

Everyone settled down once again and eyed Bella nervously. "Question 5 goes to Alice: Have you ever lied to Jasper?"

Immediately, Bella and Rosalie exchanged glances and looked at Alice. She looked down at the floor and realized that it would be no use to lie to Jasper now. He was sitting too close to her. She looked Jasper in the eyes and quickly said, "Yes I have."

Jasper frowned at her. "Alice, I know about all those little lies you tell me about shopping. Whenever you over spend or go shopping when you told me you were going somewhere else…"

Alice interrupted. "No, I'm not talking about petty things like that. If I'm going to answer this question, I'm going to answer it truthfully."

At this point Jasper frantically looked at her and said, "Oh my God, you found someone else and you want to be with that person! Who is it Alice? You can tell me, I won't stop you. Is it Edward or Emmett? Its Edward isn't it? I always knew you guys were close but…"

"Jasper, stop being so stupid. Of course I'm not seeing anyone else. Especially Edward. He's my brother!"

"Well, technically, so is Jasper, but that hasn't stopped you, huh little pixie?" said Emmett. He was wiggling his eyebrows at Alice with a big grin.

"If you don't cut that out Emmett, you will not be getting nice and cozy with your _other_ sister, and I don't mean Bella." Rosalie snapped.

Alice sighed deeply and continued. "It happened when Bella and I went to Italy to retrieve Edward. I had promised you that I would do all that I could've to leave alive. I knew that the chances of me making it out alive, without Edward or Bella, were none. I didn't have the heart to tell you. I made that last phone call with you as if it was my last one."

Jasper had the saddest look on his face. Suddenly, everyone was sad. Bella even had tears in her eyes and she knew it was because of Jasper. He fought to control his emotions and said, "Please Alice, promise me you won't do that again. I couldn't bear it without you." Alice nodded and gave him a quick hug.

And that was it. They didn't need big dramatics or tearless sobs. They were connected and understood each other perfectly.

"Man!! Can this game get anymore depressing or what?! This is supposed to be fun people!" Emmett yelled. Everyone broke out into laughter as Bella pulled out the next slip.

"Aaaaahhhh, this one is for Edward: Have you ever gone through Bella's clothes or personal belongings while she slept?" As soon as Bella finished the question, she turned to look at Edward – waiting.

Edward looked at Bella and said, "Of course I have never gone through your personal belongings! That's your private stuff and I would never touch it!" He looked supremely proud of himself.

"Dude, you're there every single night with her with absolutely nothing to do – in the dark. Seriously, what is it that you do?" Emmett asked.

"I just like to watch her sleep, that's all." Edward was becoming flustered.

"Well, that may very well be but you didn't answer the whole question. Do you ever go through her clothes?" Jasper asked.

Edward sat there and scanned the faces of his whole family when Alice said, "And don't you think about lying Edward. Jasper will know right away. He's better than any lie-detector test out there and wouldn't hesitate to rat you out."

"You wouldn't dare…" Edward whispered.

Jasper smirked at him and said, "I would. Sorry Edward. You may be my brother, but my loyalty is to Alice. So answer the question."

Edward knew there was nothing else he could do but admit the truth. He hung his head and said, "Yes. Yes, ok? I've gone through her clothes and I've smelled them. Are you happy now?" He had picked up his head and was shouting like a mad man. He continued. "Oh, and while we are at it, do you remember your favorite t-shirt you thought you lost Bella? Well, you didn't. I took it and it's in my room." He paused and then whispered, "I'm sorry that your fiancé is such a weirdo."

Everyone had huge smiles on their faces and Rosalie and Alice were actually laughing.

"Edward," Bella said, "You are a vampire that drinks animal blood who fell in love with a human and is able to read people's minds. I'd say you're way passed the weirdo mark."

Edward gave Bella a crooked grin and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Can I please have my t-shirt back?" Bella asked.

"Nice try, but the shirt stays with me." Edward said.

"Sooooo, Edward, was there any panty sniffing while you rummage through her clothes?" Emmett asked. He was hoping to get some kind of confession out of Edward.

Rosalie smacked him again as Edward replied, "No, I'm not you Emmett."

Everyone laughed as Bella took out question seven and quickly read over it. She knew that this question was going to be hard to hear the answer to…

**

* * *

****AN: Thanks for reading guys! Now make my day and review!!**


	5. Bella, Bella, Bella

**AN: Well, here is the other chapter that I promised you guys. I hope this tides you over until I get back. I hope to update one more time on Friday. I'm not sure if it's possible to do the last 2 chapters on Friday, but we'll see. **

**Dislcaimer: I love and adore the Twilight Series, but alas, that's not enough to make it mine...**

* * *

Everyone laughed as Bella took out question seven and quickly read over it. She knew that this question was going to be hard to hear the answer to… "To Jasper, have you gotten over the sudden urges to drink Bella's blood?"

Bella dropped the slip of paper in her hands. She looked deep into Jasper's eyes and silently nodded yes. She needed to know his answer. Jasper scooted himself closer to her and picked up both her hands and took them in his own.

He asked her, "Do you trust me Bella?"

Without blinking or hesitation, she answered, "With my life."

He picked up her arms and exposed her wrists. He lifted them up to his nose and inhaled deeply. His eyes registered the conflict within himself. They switched from topaz to onyx constantly, finally resting on topaz.

"It's still a struggle for me, day by day. But I've come to realize that I love you Bella, as much as I love my brothers and sister. I couldn't allow anything to happen to you, myself included."

Bella was so overwhelmed by her emotions and his honesty that she did something she would've never done otherwise. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

Jasper didn't move at first, shocked by what just happened. But then, he put his arms around her and smiled, realizing this was Bella's way of accepting him and letting him know it was alright.

"Well damn!" Emmett said. "I'm the only one Bella hasn't hugged yet. I'm hurt. But no worries, I'll get my hug right now."

Bella knew the look on Emmett's face. She quickly jumped up and ran for the bathroom door shutting it closed and locking it. She had no idea what she was thinking. He's a vampire and no measly hotel door would've held him back.

Bella strained to hear the noises coming from outside. Suddenly, she heard two swift knocks on the door. "Bella?" Edward called. "It's ok. You can come out now. I'm not going to let Emmett hurt you."

She opened the bathroom door and ran into Edward's awaiting arms. Except these arms were not Edward's. They were way to bulky – there was only one member of the family who's arms these were. "Emmett!!" She yelled.

He laughed and threw his arms quickly over her and picked her up over his shoulder. "I'm very hurt that my favorite little human hasn't hugged me today." He said.

All the while, Bella was waving her arms and legs wildly, trying to get him to put her down.

"Edward, help me!" she screamed.

"I think your doing a great job yourself" he said with a smile. He knew his brother would never hurt Bella.

Emmett took her and laid her down on the bed and sat very carefully on top of her. He then proceeded to do what she knew he would…he tickled her.

"Emmett, please stop! Ok, ok, I'm sorry I left you out. I won't do that again, I swear!" Bella was breathing heavily and laughing at the same time.

"I'm going to hold you to that squirt" Emmett said as he started lifting himself off of her.

Bella made her way back to Edward and said, "Thanks for helping me out back there. I can see where your loyalties lie."

Edward turned and looked at Bella innocently. "What? I said I'd never let Emmett hurt you and I mean it, but from the looks of it, he wasn't really hurting you."

Bella rolled her eyes and yanked out another question from the bowl. "Ok, back to business. Question 8 goes to Alice. It says: Do you love Bella more than Rosalie?"

Everyone looked at Alice, except for Rosalie. She looked to the ground and said, "It's alright Alice, you don't have to answer. I already know what you're going to say. I don't want to be humiliated in front of everyone."

"And just what am I going to say Rosalie? You haven't even given me a chance to say my answer." Alice walked over to her and put her arm around her. She motioned for Bella to come too and put her facing herself and Rosalie, so that now, they were in a small circle. The boys just sat back and looked on.

"Rose, I'm sorry if I come off as loving Bella more than you, but that's just not true. We've been through so much together. I understand you and you understand me. We gossip about stupid things all the time and both of us love to talk beauty and fashion. That's something I could never have with Bella. But just because you and Bella are different, doesn't mean I love you or her less." Alice picked up both of their faces and had them look into her eyes. "I would die for either one of you. I love you like you were my real sisters…in fact, that's how I see you as. My real sisters."

The words she said were so touching, all three girls put their arms around each other and had a group hug. After they pulled apart, Rosalie said, "Thank you for clearing that up, but I didn't ask that question."

"You didn't?" Alice asked, clearly confused.

"No."

"Well, then who did?"

"Ahem" Edward said. "I believe that was not part of the agreement. No one has to say anything."

"Oh fine, but at least that got cleared up." Alice said with a grin.

Everyone once again, reassembled in the same formation. The hurricane seemed like it was dying off outside, but still, nowhere near safe enough for Bella to step foot out there. So the game continued.

Bella started, "Question 9 is for Edward: Do you already have…" she quickly scanned to sheet of paper and turned red. But instead of being embarrassed, she had a mischievous look on her face. "I can't read this, but I'm going to ask Emmett to do so." She smiled as she handed him the paper.

Emmett read it through quickly before Edward could have a chance to see it in his mind. "Do you already have a list of sex acts that you would like Bella to fulfill with you?"

"What?!" Edward yelled. "How come I get these kinds of questions and all of you get serious or sappy ones?! Where's the justice?!"

"Well Edward," Jasper began, "If you weren't such a prude about your private life, maybe the questions would've been less interesting. But this is a game, so you do have to answer. So go ahead…we're waiting."

"Damn it" he said. He wondered if it would be worth the torture that he was sure his brothers would inflict on him if he lied. What would Bella think of him if she knew the truth? He always prided himself in being a gentleman. Again, there was no way out.

"Edward, we're waiting" Rosalie smirked. She couldn't wait to see the golden child fall and reach the level that everyone else was at. She wanted to make sure he got off his high horse.

Edward covered his face with his hands and said, "Yes, I do have a list of things ready. I can't help it though. Your just so beautiful to me Bella." He started pleading to her.

"Not to mention you're still a horny 17 yr. Old teenager who just happens to be over 100 years old. Man, that's gotta suck." Emmett said.

"I don't think any less of you Edward. You know how much I love you. I just wish you'd drop your stupid boundaries so we can both be happy." Bella said.

"I know my love. But soon, we will be together. I mean, I've waited this long." Edward replied.

Alice chimed in, "Alright, I don't want to hear anymore about both of your sex life; or lack thereof. Let's get back to the game."

Bella took the bowl and realized that there were only 3 questions left. She hoped that none of the remaining questions were for her or about her.

But as usual, she was wrong.

**

* * *

****AN: By the way, thanks alot for all the reviews that you guys are giving me. It really makes me feel alot better that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. Any thoughts about this chapter?**


	6. We are family!

**AN: So this is the last chapter to this story. It's the longest chapter I've written and I am fairly pleased with it. I hope to have some final reviews for this chapter. It would really make my day. So enough chatting and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Twilight...but I do own Josh, Katie and Ben. (you'll see)**

Bella held her breath as she pulled out question 10 of 12. She kept chanting in her head, "Please let it not be about or for me, please let it not be about or for me…" over and over again. She looked at the paper and read out loud: "To Rosalie: If you could change one physical thing about Bella, what would it be and why?" "Well," she thought to herself, "one out of two ain't bad."

Rosalie had a huge smirk on her face. Edward was staring at Rosalie cautiously, wondering what she was planning. She kept singing the song that annoyed Edward the most to keep him out of her head…Low by Flo Rida.

"Cut it out Rosalie! You're going to give me a headache!" Edward yelled.

"Well then stay out of my head and no one gets hurt! Bella!", she snapped, "stand up!"

Bella immediately obeyed and stood up as fast as she could. Rosalie started circling her looking her up and down - hand on her chin. "Hmmm… I don't know… there's so much that I could change, but I can only pick one…"

"I'm sorry that I can't have a body like yours Rosalie…" Bella started to say.

"Oh honey, I know, but that's alright, not all of us are gifted…" Rosalie replied. Obviously, she had not caught the sarcasm in Bella's voice.

Bella shifted around nervously, waiting for the critical remarks to start. Rosalie was touching Bella everywhere…her hair, her face, her shoulders. She slid her hands down Bella's body and reached her waist, then her hips and squatted down and slid her hands slowly down her legs and very slowly back up until she was face to face with Bella again.

Alice started giggling watching Rosalie knowing what she was trying to do. Sometimes, Rose could be so mean. Bella started blushing but didn't stop her…there was no way Bella would win in a fight against Rosalie. And if Alice was laughing, it couldn't be that bad, right?

Finally, Jasper yelled, "Rose! Enough! If my heart still worked, it would have stopped already! Please remember that I have these other two boneheads' feelings I have to worry about!"

Emmett yelled, "No baby, don't listen to Jazz! Just do what your body tells you to do…if it feels right, who are we to stop it?"

Rosalie turned to her husband and knelt in front of him. With smoldering eyes, she said, "Are you sure I should just do what feels right Em? You won't be upset with me?"

"Never, my love, as long as I'm involved." was Emmett's reply.

Edward and Jasper both buried their faces in their hands knowing where this was going. They didn't stop it though…they wanted to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Alright Em, if you say so." Then Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head so hard, it sounded like there was thunder in the room.

"I can't believe you Emmett! You are such a pig!" Rosalie yelled while everyone started laughing.

Emmett started rubbing the back of his head even though it didn't hurt him. "Geez, Rose, how can you not expect me to jump up to the bait…you shouldn't tease a man so."

"I know and I'm sorry Em. Besides, if I was going to do something, I'd do it with Alice. She's less breakable." All three guys looked like their eyes could've popped out of their sockets. Alice just smiled and said, "Thanks Rose! I'll be your partner too!"

Bella spoke up and said, "Uuuhhhh guys? Can we get back to the game. I don't want to stand here all day and wait to get humiliated. I'd rather get it over with now if you don't mind."

"Oh, sorry Bella. Alright, well, I have my answer. I would change your boobs." Rosalie said and sat back down.

"Why?!" Bella asked. "I thought I had a decent size. I'm probably not huge, but I'm definitely not small. I thought I was ok."

"Well, Bella," Rosalie said, "I just think you could use a little bit more in the boob section of your body. I'm sure Edward would agree with me."

Edward shot his head toward Rosalie. "I most certainly would not agree with you Rose. I think Bella is perfect. I wouldn't want any more or any less."

Emmett started snickering and said, "Dude, you can't honestly sit there and say that you wouldn't want more boobies on your Bella. I mean, what guy wouldn't want more?"

"Excuse me Emmett, but I happen to agree with Edward." Jasper said. "I think Alice is perfect the way she is, I would never want to change her."

"You say that because you can _never_ change her," Rosalie replied. "And Edward doesn't know what he's talking about – he's never even touched Bella's boobs before, so he can't compare. You don't even know if their a handful or not."

So, there they were sitting on the floor. The three girls sat facing the three boys and the boys were staring at all three of the girls boobs; freely. The boys were in heaven.

"You know Edward, I'd be happy to touch Bella's boobs for you, just to see if they are a handful or not. You know, in the name of science. It would spare your virgin hands from having to do something awful like that before your wedding." Emmett was giving Edward his most serious and innocent look that he could muster. But that couldn't stop his mind from reaching Edward.

"Thanks, but no thanks Emmett. I don't think I want my brother to be touching my fiancé's boobs before I do." Edward said. "Besides, I stand by what I said. I think Bella's breasts are perfect. I'm sure that they look perfect too."

Rosalie said, "Well, if you ever change your mind Bella, I know I could find you this great plastic surgeon. I mean, money is no object to us. I'd pay for it and all you'd have to do is worry about recovering."

"But Rose, it's not like she can take her new breasts with her to this new life…can she?" Alice said.

"I'm not sure Alice, I've never known anyone to try" said Jasper. Suddenly, everyone looked at Edward and Bella, all contemplating the possibilities.

"No, no, no. She will not be used as a guinea pig. Forget it. Let's just get back to this game, please." Edward stared back at everyone, daring them to argue with him.

With reluctance, everyone eyed Bella as she took out her next question. She said, "Thank goodness. This isn't for me or about me. This is to Emmett and it says, Was there ever a time that you seriously though Edward was gay? Seriously?"

"Aaaawwwww, what the hell people?! For the love of all that is good in this world! Why do you do this to me?" Edward yelled.

"It's because we love you Edward and we're seriously curious." Alice laughed. "So Emmett, what say you?"

Everyone could see the gleam in Emmett's eye. Edward would not get away easily from this one. If this question would've been asked from any other family member, they would've just answered it and be done with it. But someone deliberately chose Emmett for this question, and that made it ten times worse.

"Well," Emmett began. "Edward's never shown much of an interest in women before, as the whole family can attest to that. So it's not really my fault that I thought Edward was gay. I mean, we all thought he was. Including Carlisle and Esme."

"That is not true," Edward said. "I have never heard them say anything about that before. I would've known."

"It is sooo true," said Emmett. "Remember that time we went to the wedding of Josh and Katie and Carlisle and Esme had to stay behind? What did Esme tell you over the phone?"

Edward sat back and thought. "I remember being at the dinner party after the wedding. I sat at the table and watched the four of you dance. Then Esme called and said, 'Edward, I just wanted you to know that I want you to have a good time. Please try to dance and mingle with everyone. Carlisle and I want you to know that we love you and if you do meet someone tonight, we will accept and love whoever you have decided on.' But I don't understand what that has to do with anything…"

Edward's voice trailed off. After remembering the phone conversation and the rest of that night, he realized how blind he was. "Oh.My.God. Esme tried to set me up didn't she?" He jumped to his feet and found Esme hiding behind a book off in the corner. It was a little too obvious she was hiding. She had the book up and covering her whole face.

"Esme, did you try to set me up that night?" Edward asked.

Esme slowly put the book down and looked at her first born son. "Well, honey, what do you mean set-up?" She wasn't about to give anything away.

"I mean, I remember that night. There were tons of guys coming up to me and sitting at my table while the others were away. They kept wanting to talk with me about all sorts of things. A couple of them even had disturbing thoughts, but I never dreamed that it was you who did it. I can't believe you actually called these different guys to come and talk with me!"

"She did what?!" Jasper said. "Oh man, we didn't know that! This is getting good!"

"Edward, can you really blame me for trying? You were alone all the time. I just thought you hadn't found a girl yet because you weren't interested in that gender. I had to try something! I didn't want you to be alone all the time." Esme responded.

"Yes, I can blame you. Carlisle, did you know about this?" Edward asked. Carlisle must've answered Edward in his head because then he continued. "Why would you let her do that? I thought you knew me? Geez, you stick to yourself for a century and your family turns on you and thinks you're gay. If I was, I would've told you guys."

"Well, Edward, that's the point. We didn't think you would." Carlisle tried to explain. "We knew you grew up in a different place and time. It wasn't acceptable then to have those feelings. And through the decades, as times changed, we thought you'd come out. But you never did. Esme and I were just trying to give you a little push."

Bella couldn't hold it in anymore. She busted out in a laughing fit. Edward turned to her and his eyes narrowed and glared at her. "I can't believe you think this is funny. This is so not funny!"

Alice looked at her brother and said, "I'm sorry Edward but it is. I can't believe you never caught on. I love Bella dearly, but I can't help but wonder what it would've been like had you been with a Ben instead."

And at that, images of Edward and a "Ben" started popping up in everyone's head. This time, graphic images of Edward and "Ben" started playing themselves out in Rosalie's head. She was wondering how guys would do what her and Emmett seem to do…

"ROSALIE!! PLEASE!! YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK!! I thought Emmett was bad." Edward yelled.

Rosalie replied, "Emmett has nothing on me. If you want to look some more, I've got other…"

"No, that's ok. I don't need anything else from you Rose." Edward glared at her. "Let's just get on to the last question, please.

Jasper said, "Edward, all I have to say is that you're lucky you have a family that would accept you any way you are. Not everyone can say that."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks man." Edward replied. "Bella, can you give us the last question please?"

"Yeah, this last question is for me, actually." Bella said. "It says, If you could get rid of one member of the Cullen family, who would it be and why?"

Bella looked up at her new family. As she took a glance at everyone, she realized that only Edward was looking at her. Everyone else was looking at the floor or away from her. Since Bella's mind was free from Edward's scrutiny, she started to wonder which family member she could most live without. She was glad to discover that there was no way she could live without any of them. Including Rosalie or Emmett. She loved them, because they were her family.

Bella cleared her throat and began, "Well, this question is not very hard for me because I had my answer right away. As much as I wonder what I'm getting myself into when I marry into this family, I realized that I wouldn't give any of you up. This wouldn't be the Crazy Cullens without all of you. I love you all and I already consider you guys as family. There is no way I could get rid of any of you. So my answer is no one."

Everyone turned to look at Jasper. He looked at everyone and said, "yes, she's telling the truth. She definitely wouldn't get rid of anybody."

Everyone was shocked. Edward couldn't help but read his family's thoughts. Rosalie thought for sure it would be her for her lack of tact and hospitality when it came to Bella. Emmett thought it was him, for all the teasing and rough handling he's done to her. Alice thought it was her since she constantly badgers Bella about her clothes and her physical appearance. She would've thought she'd become a nuisance by now. Jasper, of course, thought it was him considering he almost killed her. That would've put a damper on anyone's feelings toward their would-be murderer.

But Bella had no unwavering feeling on her decision. There was no doubt or worry. She was 100 sure and happy.

"Well, that was a great game," said Alice. "We shouldn't have long left until this hurricane rides out. It should be another 6 hours and then we can check on out of here and continue our tour around Texas.

"Yes!!" Jasper said. "I've been wanting to take a look around Houston a bit more and maybe travel further south."

"Further south?" Bella asked. "I thought Houston was south Texas."

Jasper laughed and said, "That's what everyone thinks, but there's actually 7 more hours worth of sight seeing south of Houston. Deep south Texas. Maybe, we can even go and see Mexico."

"That sounds perfect!" Bella said. "Alice what does the weather look like?"

Alice concentrated for a minute and said, "You'll be glad to know there's no hurricanes in the forecast, but it will be cloudy and rainy. I'd say it's a perfect time to go exploring!"

And so the time passed. The seven vampires and one human passed the time together, laughing, teasing, and angering one another as only family can do. Six hours was really nothing when you have eternity to spend with the ones you love.

**The End.**

**AN: So, I hope you guys liked my short story. I really had fun writing it. I never thought I'd actually want to write a story out. Please review and let me know what you thought. Who knows, I might get the writing bug again sometime soon.**

**On another note, what did everyone think of Breaking Dawn? Like it, Hate it? The only thing that really bugged me was that Edward was more of a side character in this book, rather than the main one with Bella. But, I have a lot of respect for Stephenie Meyer and I eagerly await Midnight Sun.**

**Until next time, you cool cats!!**


	7. New Story

**Hey folks, it's me. Just wanted to let you know I have a new story out that's called **_**So, this is love?**_** I would really appreciate it if you guys could go and check it out.**

**I won't tell you what it's about. Just read the summary and you'll find out at the end of the story. Please review if you can. I need to see if anybody is interested in reading a story like this. I've got lots of ideas, so please put me in alert if your interested.**

**Oh and another thing. I will be posting another Author's Note for Hurricane Season. Apparently, some of you are wondering who asked what question for their game. I will gladly oblige. Be on the look out for it, it will be out today or tomorrow.**

**Thanks a million guys for all your support!**


	8. Questions Answered

**AN: Ok, so here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. The actual questions and who asked them. I'm very pleased that many of you are curious. I encourage you to go back and read the story again with your newfound knowledge of who asked what.**

**So, without further ado…here it is:**

* * *

**Bella:**

1. To Emmett: Do you ever regret that Rosalie took you and had Carlisle change you?

_She asked this to see what her chances of ever regretting her decision would be like. She knew Emmett didn't regret it and was hoping to convince Rosalie even more of her strong decision._

2. To Edward: Do you already have a list of sex acts that you would like Bella to fulfill for you?

_She couldn't help herself. She needed to know if Edward felt the same about her as she did for him. He is too moral for his own good._

**Edward:**

1. To Jasper: Have you ever used your gift to manipulate the emotions of your family for your pure enjoyment?

_He couldn't help it. He already knew the answer to that. He just wanted to see his brother squirm with the interrogation._

2. To Alice: Have you ever lied to Jasper?

_Yes, this question was asked by Edward. Why? Because he knew that she was feeling guilty over her lie to Jasper back on that airplane. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how. Edward just helped to give her that opportunity._

**Emmett:**

1. To Rosalie: Does it make you mad that Edward never fell head over heels for you?

_He had to ask. Rosalie never talks about it and although Edward has told him what she thinks, he needed to here her answer for himself. He just wanted to know that her heart really did belong to him; that he wasn't just second place._

2. To Bella: If you could get rid of one member of the Cullen family, who would it be and why?

_Emmett asked this because he wanted to make sure that Bella did in fact like them. He sees her so much as his sister, he needed to know she felt the same way. But he had no clue on how to do that without giving himself away; hence the question._

**Rosalie:**

1. To Edward: Have you ever gone through Bella's clothes or personal belongings while she slept?

_Now, Rosalie was just going out on a hunch here to see if he really did do anything else while at Bella's. She had no idea if she was right or not, but it was just plain old curiosity on her part._

2. To Emmett: Was there ever a time that you seriously thought Edward was gay? Seriously?

_She loves to pick on Edward because he's so easily rattled. She threw this out there just for fun. Bella just had to know that they seriously thought he really was gay._

**Alice:**

1. To Jasper: Have you gotten over the sudden urges to drink Bella's blood?

_Alice did this more for Jasper than anyone else. She knew how much this hurt him and she wanted to give him a chance to explain himself to Bella, but without leaving her vulnerable. What better place than a room full of vampires to hold him back?_

2. To Rose: If you could change one physical thing about Bella, what would it be and why?

_Alice wanted to have fun during this game. She had a vision before the game even started about Rosalie feeling up Bella. She knew in order for that to happen, this question needed to be asked. So she did it herself. This was the only time she had a vision about the game._

**Jasper:**

1. To Bella: Have you ever pleased yourself to the thoughts of Edward?

_This one is fairly simple. He knew of her arousal for Edward, but Edward refused to believe that his Bella could be anything but innocent. Since her thoughts are blocked from him, how would he know? Jasper did the only thing he could during this game. He asked her to confess._

2. To Alice: Do you love Bella more than Rosalie?

_Again, another fairly easy question. He could feel Rosalie's insecurities when the girls were together. There was no way in hell that Rose would ask Alice this, so Jasper decided to do it for her, considering he knew Alice's true feelings._

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Edward knew who asked what questions. As the question was being called out by Bella, he could hear the various remarks in people's heads so he knew when someone's question came out. He also knew when Bella's questions came out because when no one's mind registered that question, the assumption would be that the question was asked by Bella herself. That only happened twice in the game, so Edward knew those two times were Bella's own questions. But he kept the knowledge of the questions to himself. Instead, he acted as the mediator whenever someone wanted to know who asked what. You can go back and check that out for yourself if you want.

**AN: So, that's it for this story folks! Hope you liked it. I had a blast writing it. Check out my new story: So, this is love? If there are any other questions I didn't answer, just PM me and I'll try my best to answer.**


End file.
